


Маяк

by treibsand



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, M/M, БЕТЫ НЕТ!, НЕМЕТОН, стая
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 22:19:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5603011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/treibsand/pseuds/treibsand
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Всем бывает нужна помощь. Стайлз и Дерек знают, что делать. Наверное.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Маяк

* * *

  
**Три дня назад**

Небо над Бикон-Хиллс пылает самыми фантастически нереальными цветами. Они переливаются один в другой, постоянно изменяясь, приобретая совершенно необычайные оттенки. Это похоже на исполинскую расплавленную радугу и самое ослепительное северное сияние не способно сравниться с разворачивающейся перед ними красотой, которая нещадно заливает своим ярким светом город и всю прилегающую к нему территорию уже пару дней и которая вероятно погубит их всех. Совсем скоро.  
Машина последний раз вздохнула и заглохла, отказываясь ехать дальше, вырвав Стайлза из некого подобия сна, в котором он практически постоянно пребывал последние недели. Эти 'недо'сны связывали его одновременно с Неметоном, с другими Древами Жизни по всей Земле и, до кучи, со всей необъятной Вселенной, силой которой древа были пронизаны от кончиков исполинских корней и до кончиков таких же исполинских ветвей. Впрочем, Стайлз радостно прожил бы всю свою жизнь без этой информации. И без лишней вселенной в своей голове, там и без этого всегда было тесно.  
\- Стайлз, - Дерек аккуратно потряс его за плечо, и он окончательно пришел в себя, - Дальше пешком.  
Стайлз потянулся, пытаясь размять одеревенелые конечности и попытался неловко выпрыгнуть из внедорожника Дерека, но запнувшись о собственную ногу, неловко плюхнулся обратно в кресло. Тут же, на самой границе леса Неметона стояла первая жертва, как их называл про себя Стайлз и ему вовсе не хотелось её видеть, но он смотрел не в силах оторвать взгляд.  
В руках у женщины еле виднелся слабый призрачный бледно-оранжевый огонек. Она стояла лицом по направлению к Неметону, вытянув руки с огоньком к нему в патетическом благоговейном жесте. Замерла с открытыми глазами затянутыми белой пеленой, словно мраморная статуя. Всего лишь одна из тысяч, что собрались в лесу вокруг Неметона, создавая своеобразную галактику расходящуюся от него во все стороны. Стайлз безумно боялся, что сам Неметон станет такой же черной дырой, которые есть в центре каждой галактики, а значит все они тут умрут. Гипотетически. А еще Неметон несчастный любитель дешевого пафоса, о чем ему неоднократно сообщал Стайлз в их видениях, но Древо никогда не догоняло его юмора. Впрочем, само понятие юмор ему было чуждо.  
\- Пока я тут изображал спящую красавицу, стая точно уехала в Нью-Йорк? – спросил он в очередной раз.  
\- Все кто смогли, да, - на Дерека уже давно снизошел дзен и теперь он мог сотни раз отвечать на один и тот же вопрос.  
\- Арт с Линой в безопасности? Может у тебя есть свежее фото … ну не знаю, на фоне статуи свободы со свежей газетой? – Стайлз и сам не понимал почему главными жертвами его заботы стали именно дети Дерека. Или понимал, но не хотел об этом думать.  
\- Они в безопасности. Успокойся, если мы все тут сдохнем, то Хэйлы будут жить, в отличие от Стилински, - дзен Дерека все же оказался немного бракованным.  
\- Ты сейчас вот совсем не помогаешь, - Стайлз устало размял шею и с трудом все-таки вывалился из машины.  
Дерек вынул ключи из замка зажигания, взял с заднего сидения рюкзак с аптечкой первой помощи и двухлитровой бутылкой воды, дробовик и совершенно спокойно кивнул Стайлзу, как бы говоря, _идти, что стоишь_.  
\- Аптечка первой помощи и дробовик, серьёзно? - Стайлз даже рассмеялся, но звук его смеха быстро умер в окружавшей их неподвижной тишине.  
\- Никогда не знаешь, что может понадобиться, - Дерек захлопнул дверь и спокойно пошел вперед, так уверенно будто вышел на прогулку в выходной день и в конце пути его ждал накрытый пикник на живописном берегу реки, а не абсолютная неизвестность с вероятным мучительным летальным исходом.  
\- Скорей всего мы просто сгорим мгновенно, - Стайлз смотрел ему в спину, - причем не только в физическом смысле. Аптечка тут не поможет, а вот дробовик может пригодиться чтобы не мучатся, - Стайлз многозначительно поиграл бровями, хотя на него никто не смотрел. Привычка.  
Дерек не ответил, только поудобнее перехватил рюкзак. Стадию попытки покончить жизнь самоубийством они со Стайлзом уже проходили, после того как стало очевидна суть происходящего. Стайлз был уверен, что его смерть остановит процесс. К огромному облегчению Дерека, умереть Стайлзу Неметон не дал. Тогда же, по ходу, они узнали, что Неметон в принципе может управлять сознанием и телом Стайлза, просто обычно этого не делает.  
Они прошли мимо непонятного существа, также застывшего в патетичной позе мраморной статуи с воздетыми руками и Стайлза передернуло от жуткого вида. Он прибавил шаг, что бы поскорей догнать Дерека.  
Пару дней назад в город стали пребывать тысячи самых разных людей, не совсем людей и совсем не людей. Вся эта толпа болталась по Бикон-хиллс не имея ни малейшего понятия зачем они сюда приехали. Сутки назад небо раскрасилось невероятными цветами и все это стало напоминать помесь хоррора с фильмом-катастрофой со сверхъестественным уклоном.  
Безумие продолжалось до тех пор пока Неметон не выстроил всех их вокруг себя. Буквально за несколько часов во всем городе не осталось никого в сознании, кроме Стайлза и Дерека. Стайлз знал, что им предстояло занять почетное место в центре, потому что Неметон давно выбрал своим проводником Стайлза, а Стайлз выбрал своим якорем Дерека, но он скорей умрет чем признается в этом вслух. Ах да, отец Стайлза стоял почти в самом центре, у самого пня. Когда Стайлз узнал об этом с ним случился нервный срыв. Настоящий такой нервный срыв, кстати первый в его жизни. Дерек потратил сутки на то, чтобы хоть как-то привести его в чувства. Сам Стайлз ничего не помнил, кроме того, что днем, после новостей об отце, он сел на диван, а потом внезапно наступило следующее утро. Дерек в подробности вдаваться не стал. Стайлз особенно и не расспрашивал.  
Стайлз знал почему отец стоит именно там (Шериф, держал в руках улики, орудия преступлений. Многие из них были очень стремными), потому что чем ближе они будут подходить к Неметону, тем яростней будут гореть огни у собравшихся. Самые слабые огоньки на периферии, потому что хозяева огоньков прикасались к вещам сделанным из древа Неметона только мельком, случайно, либо их прадеды прикасались и в потомках остались лишь отпечатки былой силы, а самые яркие светло-желтые огромные, охватывающее все тело, огни будут у тех кто ближе всего к центру, они прикасались к вещам из сердцевины древа Неметона, либо владели ими до сих пор, либо их предки уничтожили его Древо. Там было и что-то еще, но Стайлз не запомнил.  
Всю эту силу Неметон вберет в себя обратно, когда звезды, планеты и еще неизвестно что (люди еще не открыли этого и не придумали названия) выстроится в глубинах вселенной как положено по Неметонскому фен-шую. И тогда и только тогда, Неметон начнет процесс своего восстановления.  
Стайлз не особо рассчитывал его пережить, в отличие от на удивление позитивно настроенного Дерека.  
Некоторое время они шли в тишине, прерываемой только хрустом веток под ногами. Стайлз честно старался ни о чем не думать. Очень старался, но ноги все равно отказывались идти дальше. Он в очередной раз споткнулся и просто не смог больше сделать ни шагу. Тяжело привалившись к ближайшему дереву он постарался сделать глубокий вдох и долгий выдох, вдох и выдох. Руки начали мелко и противно трястись, а воздух будто выкачали из легких, весь мир стал съёживаться вокруг и медленно душить. Перед глазами потемнело. Начиналась паническая атака, а Стайлз не смог даже разлепить рот, чтобы позвать на помощь. Вот и где Неметон, с его _ты мой проводник, по управляю я твоим телом_ , когда он действительно нужен?  
Стайлз пришел в себя от сильного удара, его голову мотнуло вправо с такой силой, что он ощутимо приложился виском о своё спасительное дерево. Перед глазами поплыло двоящееся размытое лицо Дерека.  
\- Все в порядке, - с трудом прохрипел Стайлз, - я в норме ... просто дай мне немного времени, - он и сам не понимал у кого просит время, у Дерека или у Неметона, - чуть-чуть...  
Дерек устроил их поудобней, сам оперся спиной о дерево, а Стайлза с комфортом расположил на себе.  
Стайлз слышал как размеренно и глухо бьется сердце Дерека, это одновременно успокаивало и вызывало жуткие неконтролируемые приступы страха, что оно может вот-вот перестать биться. Навсегда.  
\- Какого хрена мы в сознании, когда все остальные нет? - не выдержал Стайлз, - Дерек, я не могу. Я не смогу.  
Время застыло и растянулось, как теплая мягкая жвачка. Казалось прошла одна секунда и целое тысячелетия. Одновременно. Когда человеческая галактика выстроилась вокруг Неметона, все часы в городе встали. Стайлз был уверен, что если существует временной вакуум, то Неметон создал его для них тогда, просто он еще не знал зачем, а потом Дерек сходил на разведку один, потому что Стайлз до ужаса боялся подходить к Неметону. И вернувшись рассказал о шерифе, Коре, Айзеке, Лидии, Скотте. Все они стояли в ближайшем кругу. И Стайлза вынесло. А сейчас этот временной вакуум подходил к концу, Стайлз буквально кожей ощущал как время начинает свой разбег. Его с самого начала медленно пожирал страх, потому что последний раз когда Древо Жизни восстанавливало себя получился "Тунгусский метеорит". Это практически гарантировало отправление на тот свет, но он не боялся смерти, точнее он не боялся своей смерти.  
\- Сможешь, - Дерек довольно спокойно смотрел на потрясающей красоты переливающееся небо у них над головой.  
Стайлз почувствовал как у него предательски защипало глаза, он с силой прикусил себе губу, чтобы не заплакать. Дерек говорил, что это последствия нервного срыва, что это нормально. Слезы здоровая реакция организм на зашкаливающий уровень стресса, но Стайлз все равно чувствовал себя самым несчастным бесполезным куском мяса на всей планете.  
\- Стайлз? – Дерек попытался заглянуть ему в глаза.  
Стайлз нашел в себе силы отлепиться от него и подняться на ноги.  
\- Ладно идем, пока я снова не грохнулся. Не хочу, чтобы ты нес меня на руках, как девственницу к жертвенному алтарю.  
\- Ты прекрасно знаешь, что это не алтарь и что умирать никто не будет. Я тебе сто раз уже пересказал все, что мне удалось узнать в Ванаваре, - в который раз сказал Дерек, и со вздохом добавил, - да и с девственностью у тебя проблемы.  
\- Да откуда я знаю можно этому верить или нет? Россказни девяностолетней старухи, которая сама пересказывает чужие слова, - Стайлз воздел руки к небу и торжественно произнес, - Девушка-проводник обладала даром предвидения, увидела грядущую полную жопу для своей страны, решила уничтожить древо и себя вместе с ним. Конец истории, - он закатил глаза и добавил, - Потрясающе!  
\- В этом и суть, Стайлз! Тупой ты идиот. Она не пыталась его восстановить, ей нужно было уничтожить. У нас совсем другой случай! Твоя задача вернуть жизнь, а не забрать! – Дерек порядком разозлился, его задолбало повторять это снова и снова в течении пары месяцев с тех пор, как Стайлз поделился своей теорией происходящего с ним и Неметоном. Дерек съездил в Россию с Айзеком для сбора информации на месте, потому что Стайлза Неметон больше не выпускал за пределы Бикон-Хиллс. С тех пор они бесконечно ведут этот спор.  
\- Ну зачем мне это выдумывать? – в который раз спросил Дерек, с трудом удержавшись, чтобы не приложить Стайлз головой о ближайшее дерево.  
\- Ну может ты решил таким образом скрасить мои последние деньки? – довольно саркастично ответил Стайлз, - Или наоборот наконец-то избавиться от меня на веки вечные?  
\- Да, Стайлз, а заодно и от Коры с Айзеком, - Дерек посмотрел ему прямо в глаза и просто продолжил, - Нет, скрашивать ничего не собираюсь, но зато собираюсь прожить с тобой всю оставшуюся жизнь. Скорей всего, несчастливо, но долго.  
\- Ага, и умрем в один день? Возможно даже прямо сегодня, какая романтика!  
\- Если ты останешься человеком, то увы, умрешь раньше, но и я потом недолго проживу.  
Стайлз долгое время просто стоял и смотрел на Дерека. С совершенно нечитаемым выражением лица.  
\- Если это шутка, то она ни фига не смешная, - наконец с трудом выдавил он из себя.  
\- Это не шутка, - Дерек устало потер лицо, - Стайлз, просто поверь мне, если бы я не был уверен в том, что все закончится хорошо, я не вел бы тебя сейчас к Неметону. Я бы зубами вырвал тебя у него. Любой ценой. Ты для меня больше чем семья, и ты прекрасно это знаешь. Хватить давить, - Дерек весь ощетинился и подобрался, как загнанный в ловушку зверь, - Мне тоже не легко.  
Стайлз с огромным трудом трудом проглотил ком в горле и отвел взгляд от Дерека.  
\- Хорошо, - только и смог он выдавить тихо из себя, - Идем.  
Оставшуюся часть пути они проделали молча, каждый наедине с собственными мыслями.  
Дерек специально подходил так, чтобы Стайлз не столкнулся ни с отцом, ни со Скотом, ни с Лидией. Это было не просто, но Стайлз был благодарен. На последнем отрезке пути, ноги стали опять подводить Стайлза и они пошли рядом, плечом к плечу, чтобы в случае чего Дерек смог подхватить его. Уже на самой границе Стайлз решился, в конце концов другого шанса может никогда и не представится:  
\- Дерек, - негромко позвал он, - Я давно хотел сказать, что …, - Стайлз смотрел прямо перед собой на остов Неметона, он запретил себе оборачиваться, - Прости меня. За всё, что было. Прости.  
Стайлз делает шаг вперед, в предназначенный лично для него последний круг Неметона. Он встает на своё место и пазл окончательно складывается, но в самый последний момент, уже практически поглощенным Неметоном разумом Стайлз скорей понимает, чем чувствует, что Дерек вплотную прижимается к нему сзади, крепко стискивает одной рукой талию, а второй разрывет ворот рубашки, футболку и говорит прямо на ухо:  
\- Ну уж нет, я больше никогда тебя не отпущу, - клыки вонзаются в шею Стайлза, разрывая кожу. Перед глазами, как в замедленной съемке, взрывается фейерверк боли. Они вместе тяжело оседают на колени перед Неметоном, как единое целое и сознание Стайлза меркнет. Он даже не успевает испугаться.  
Неметон начинает свою жатву.

* * *

  
**Примерно за четыре месяца до этого**

\- Эй, вы меня слышите! Вы в машине один?! Парень?!  
\- Кэп, он не реагирует. Весь салон залит кровью, он пристегнут, но за ветками ничего не видно.  
\- Продолжай с ним говорить, он может очнуться в любую секунду.  
Его рывком выдернуло обратно в реальность, во рту скопилась кровь и он сразу закашлялся. По телу прошла волна острой боли, от которой он едва вновь не потерял сознание.  
\- Эй! Кэп, он пришел в себя!! - молодой человек казалось был искренне этому рад, - Все в порядке, мы спасатели, мы делаем все что в наших силах, чтобы вытащить вас отсюда. Потерпите немного!  
Он с трудом понимал, что ему говорят, попытался осмотреться, но в лицо бил свет от фонарей, перед глазами всё плыло. Голову буквально разрывало от кошмарного шума.  
\- Можете назвать ваше имя?  
\- Что? - с трудом прохрипел он в ответ. Кровь струйкой стекала у него изо рта, капая на потолок его любимого, единственного и неповторимого вечного джипа.  
\- Ваше имя? Как вас зовут?  
\- Стайлз.  
\- Стайлз, отлично, замечательное имя. Ваша фамилия?  
Стайлз не чувствовал своей правой руки, кровь продолжала заливать глаз, пришлось снова зажмурится. Мерзкий звук продолжал сводить с ума. Отчаянно хотелось снова потерять сознание.  
\- Стайлз, оставайтесь со мной. Назовите вашу фамилию?  
\- Стилински.  
\- Вы в машине ехали один?  
\- Да.  
\- Отлично Стайлз, сейчас я введу вас в курс дела, - молодой парень, говорил громко и четко, и Стайлз совершенно не понимал, как он умудряется слышать его через весь этот грохот вокруг, - Ваша машина перевернулась и упала в кювет у дороги. Подход заблокировал деревьями, которые наша команда сейчас расчищает. Вы понимаете что я говорю?  
\- Д ... - Стайлз вновь закашлялся кровью - да.  
\- Машина сильно покорежена, но мы вас обязательно вытащим и доставим в больницу. Потерпите еще немного.  
\- Хорошо.  
\- Вы помните что произошло? Стайлз, вы помните что произошло?  
\- Нет, - ему было невероятно трудно говорить.  
\- Стайлз, постарайтесь сосредоточиться и сказать, где именно у вас болит, что вы чувствуете?  
\- Я не чувствую правую руку, - он в очередной раз откашлянул кровь, - ноги онемели.  
\- Что еще Стайлз?  
\- Все болит.  
\- Стайлз, вы отлично справляетесь, потерпите еще немного, - голос парня казалось удаляется, но он каким-то чудом все еще умудрялся перекрикивать окружающую какофонию звуков или все это происходило у Стайлза в голове?  
Ему надо было забрать Джи из соседнего городка в десять часов.  
\- Стайлз, оставайтесь со мной!  
\- Не звоните моему отцу, - глухо ответил он.  
Стайлз чувствовал, как проваливается обратно. В темный пустой покой.  
\- Мы его теряем!

* * *

  
\- Кэп, хватит, вдруг кто увидит?  
\- Все нормально, следи за дорогой, - фельдшер скорой, как раз возилась в ногах у Стайлз поправляя наложенные шины и её мало волновал глава спасательной бригады.  
Стайлз пришел в себя в машине скорой помощи, в теле ощущалась невероятная легкость, тишина и пустота. Приятная пустота. Он резко открыл глаза. На него смотрел Дерек Хэйл.  
\- Спокойно Стайлз. Ты сильно пострадал, открытый перелом правой руки и сломанные ребра. Сотрясение. Возможно внутреннее кровотечение. Я набрал шерифа, он уже в больнице, ждет нас.  
Кислородная маска не давала говорить, Стайлз отчаянно захотел её снять, но руки его не послушались. Он только и смог, что попытаться возмущенно вытаращить на Дерека глаза. Дерек не впечатлился.  
\- Вы знакомы? - спросила фельдшер.  
\- Да, - Дерек кивнул, - Я этого парня знаю уже много лет.  
\- Теперь понятно, почему вы так рвались с нами в скорую, - понимающе улыбнулась она.  
Стайлз почувствовал, как его осторожно гладят по голове.  
\- Все будет в порядке.  
Стайлзу стало как-то истерически смешно, но он только и смог что моргнуть.  
\- Вы счастливчик мистер, не думал, что из груды металла в который превратилась ваша машина, мы сможем достать вас одним куском, но кэп смог. Он всегда может, - проорал судя по всему кто-то рядом с водителем скорой. Кто-то дико восторженный и обожающий кэпа.  
\- Дэн, заткнись.  
\- Есть кэп, еще пара минут и мы на месте.

* * *

  
\- Я тебя ненавижу сейчас, - Стайлз пытался встать с больничной койки. Их специально делают такими высокими, чтобы пациенты лежали и не пытались никуда ходить или наоборот, этакий дополнительный тренажер для выживших?  
Дерек стоял в дверях палаты со стаканчиком кофе из автомата и осуждающе смотрел на попытку Стайлза подняться. Он практически не изменился за прошедшие годы, все таже щетина разной степени запущенности (вопреки расхожему мнению, дело было вовсе не в брутальности, которую придавала ему щетина. Дереку просто было лень бриться, Стайлз это прекрасно знал, как и знал что гладко выбритый Дерек выглядит гораздо моложе своих лет), неизменные мускулы, одежда темных цветов (дело не во вкусе, дело в относительной неприметности, хоть такой) и усталый взгляд. Стайлз надеялся, что и сам выглядит не совсем паршиво, как бы смешно это не звучало от двадцатипятилетнего парня, или хотя бы выглядит лучше, чем себя чувствует. Жизнь его не баловала в последнее время.  
\- Так и будешь смотреть или поможешь все-таки, - и Стайлз не был бы Стайлзом если не добавил саркастично, с придыханием, - мой герой.  
\- Тебе нежелательно вставать сегодня, швы еще могут разойтись, - Дерек проигнорировав сарказм, подошел к нему и все же помог встать.  
Стайлз выглядел кошмарно бледным из-за большой потери крови, синяки под глазами были больше чем сами глаза, половина головы коротко острижена, где пришлось зашивать длинную глубокую рваную рану над височной долей, правая рука в гипсе. Он казался изможденным, болезненно худым и это явно не были только последствия аварии.  
\- Решил заскочить по быстрому в салон красоты, - Стайлз протянул руку к Дереку, сильно вцепившись ему в плечо, - а то Лидия не оценит моей модной стрижки.  
\- Смешно, - констатировал Дерек, даже не улыбнувшись.  
\- Окей, план такой - туалет, телефон, кровать, - Стайлз сморщился от боли, встав на ноги и Дерек не стал забирать её, чтобы больше Стайлзу не захотелось вставать сегодня. Завтра вечером ему уже будет надо понемногу начинать ходить, но сегодня постельный режим.  
\- У меня смена через час, - Дерек осторожно придерживал Стайлза за поясницу, стараясь не совершать резких движений, - Судя по всему, этого времени как раз тебе хватит чтобы дойти до туалета.  
Стайлз злобно посмотрел на него, но смолчал сохраняя дыхание и пытаясь преодолеть приступ острой боли. У него все-таки было внутреннее кровотечение и пришлось зашивать, а свежие швы на животе и внутри не располагали к движению и разговорам одновременно.  
\- Отец смотрел на меня так, что мне хотелось убить себя. Я же просил не набирать его, - Стайлз говорил рваными фразами из-за боли, - Ненавижу расстраивать отца. Ты же знаешь.  
\- Стайлз, у тебя кость из руки торчала практически под прямым углом, ему бы сообщили из больницы в любом случае.  
Они как раз доковыляли до туалета.  
\- Тебя поддержать или сядешь?  
Стайлз скривился, помотав головой.  
\- Сяду, выйди уже.

* * *

  
После телефонного разговора с отцом в котором Стайлз уверял, что у него все отлично и он идет на поправку с космической скоростью, Стайлзу стало совсем хреново. Дерек забрал у него боль и отнес в палату, хотя тот и сопротивлялся, но было раннее утро и поэтому свидетелей его позора, а также невероятной силы Дерека, было не так уж и много.  
\- Мне пора идти, так что один вопрос, тебя можно оставить одного сейчас? - спокойно спросил Дерек, как будто уточнял с чем Стайлз хочет блинчики на завтрак, с кленовым сиропом или клубничным, - Насколько все хреново?  
\- Ты мне поверишь?  
\- Я поверю твоему пульсу, сердцу и запаху.  
\- Я научился обманывать оборотней, - Стайлз показал ему язык.  
\- Очень надеюсь, что ты действительно чему то научился, иначе какого черта, ты покинул стаю на столько лет, чтобы ничему не научится у всех этих ... - Дерек неопределенно махнул руками и посмотрел ему в глаза, - кто бы они не были, но ты не сможешь обмануть меня, поэтому отвечай.  
\- Сейчас все ок, можешь не волноваться и спокойно спасать котят с деревьев.  
\- А когда будет не ок?  
\- Это уже второй вопрос.  
\- Стайлз.  
\- Если я попытаюсь снова уехать из нашего ужасно гостеприимного Бикон-хиллз, - Стайлз криво улыбнулся ему, как бывало, когда его вынуждали говорить то, что он не хотел, - а я как видишь, хожу то с трудом, водить не смогу как минимум три месяца, да и джип мой на свалке. У меня нет даже телефона, все в хлам. Поэтому расслабься и дай мне пульт от телека.  
\- Я приду после смены, - Дерек кинул в него пультом и вышел из палаты, а Стайлз практически сразу заснул, предпочитая не задумываться о том, что Дерек действовал на него лучше всех вкаченных седативных, обезболивающих и снотворных вместе взятых.

* * *

  
\- Привет-привет!  
\- О боже, - простонал Стайлз, которого разбудил ярчайший солнечный свет бьющий прямо в глаза, - какого черта?  
\- Я тоже очень рад тебя видеть.  
\- Айзек, твою мать, закрой уже эти чертовы жалюзи.  
\- Волшебное слово.  
\- Ты у меня неделю просидишь в рябиновом кругу ...  
Айзек закрыл жалюзи и сел прямо на кровать к Стайлзу, отчего тот слабо зашипел от боли из-за резко изменившегося положения тела.  
\- Прости, - Айзек быстро встал обратно и протянул ему руку, - Я действительно рад тебя видеть.  
\- Взаимно приятель, - они пожали друг другу руки и Стайлз попытался принять более сидячее положение.  
\- Дерек сказал присмотреть за тобой пока, - Айзек улыбнулся как бы извиняясь, - он тебе не поверил.  
\- Я понял, - Стайлз потер глаза руками и душераздирающе зевнул. Айзек дал ему стакан воды.  
\- Раз уж ты здесь, то валяй расскажи, как у вас дела? Что нового? - Стайлз с удовольствием выпил воды и прислушался к себе, вроде все нормально, обезболивающее пока действовало. Он положил правую руку в гипсе поудобней и подальше от шва на животе.  
\- Ты же общаешься с Дереком, - сам Айзек пил кофе из кофейни. Засранец.  
\- Угу, на все мои сообщения и звонки у него один ответ, - Стайлз сделал каменное лицо изображая, - "У нас все хорошо." Сразу после последнего "все хорошо" мне позвонила Лидия узнать как изгнать из города баргеста. Он мешал ей спать по ночам.  
\- Ну это же мелочи, - Айзек улыбался. Он все более походил на Питера, отчего Стайлзу было всегда не по себе.  
\- Просто скажи никакого прибавления в последнее время не было?  
\- Дерек неохотно берет новых в стаю, ты же знаешь.  
\- Понятно, - Стайлз устало откинулся на подушку, надеясь что Айзек в настроении поболтать.  
\- В остальном, у Лидии с Джексоном внешне все ок, а глубже лезть в их странные отношения я не собираюсь. Пэрриш стал заместителем твоего отца, но это ты и так знаешь лучше меня. Кора в основном возиться с Артуром и Линой, им уже три, - Айзек отпил свой кофе, - Знаешь иногда мне кажется, что это дети Коры, а не Дерека, он на них так забавно смотрит, как на бомбы замедленного действия.  
Стайлз рассмеялся, но швы это не одобрили, поэтому пришлось заткнуться и зашипеть от боли.  
\- Дерек говорил про Джека с Сэмом? - спросил Айзек, отвлекаясь от экрана телефона.  
\- Это парни оставшиеся от стаи Чокнутой Кэрри? - Стайлз дождался кивка от Айзека, - Не особо, но я пробивал их по базе, вроде ничего за ними не тянулось. Он решил их принять?  
\- Пока смотрит.  
\- А Инди не объявлялась?  
\- Насколько я знаю, нет, а Дерек не стал бы распространяться на этот счет, - Айзек тяжело вздохнул, - он боится её возвращения.  
\- Я знаю, - Стайлз посмотрел Айзеку в глаза.  
\- Все еще считаешь то решение правильным?  
\- При чем тут правильное или не правильное, Айзек, когда в стаи приходят эти оборотнические амазонки ты даешь им что они хотят или огребаешь по полной. Они не разрушают пар, никто не пострадал.  
\- И ты еще меня социопатом называешь?  
\- Ой заткнись а, пять лет прошло уже.  
Они некоторое время посидели в тишине, Стайлз чувствовал недовольство Айзека. Тупое и старое, как и вся та история. Он уже почти задремал, когда Айзек продолжил.  
\- У нас новенький Дэн, он из спасательной бригады Дерека, - Айзек снова достал телефон, нашел его фото и дал Стайлзу посмотреть, - Во время пожара парня завалило обломками, он бы больше не смог ходить и Дерек его укусил, примерно месяц назад. Хороший парень, но от Дерека просто не отлипает никогда. Обожает, боготворит, практически преследует. Вообщем у тебя появился конкурент. Ты поэтому вернулся?  
\- Очень смешно, - Стайлз саркастично скривился и прикрыл глаза, - Рано или поздно Дереку должен был попасться кто-то благодарный.  
\- Если это камень в мою сторону, то ... - сразу завелся Айзек, это все еще была его больная тема.  
\- Расслабься Айзек, все в прошлом, - Стайлз примиряюще поднял руки, - Думаю Джека с Сэмом он тоже возьмет, нам нужны сильные и стабильные, раз наша территория расширяется, - Стайлз чувствовал как пустота расползается внутри. Ведь в какой то мере это была и его стая тоже.  
\- Я тоже так думаю, но они оба женаты и с детьми, все оборотни, поэтому полагаю Дереку довольно трудно решится сразу на такое массовое прибавление. - Айзек пожал плечами и отпил кофе.  
\- Угу, - задумчиво пробормотал Стайлз, но мыслями он был уже далеко, - Айзек, мне кровь из носа надо было быть в Хиллсберри еще вчера.  
\- Ты ходить не можешь, - хмыкнул Айзек, он тоже не изменился за время. Оборотни.  
\- Поверь, я в курсе, - Стайлз трагически возвел очи к потолку, там радостно мелькали солнечные блики от неплотно прилегающих жалюзей сверху окна, - Мне надо забрать там одного человека и отвести к Дитону, с ним я уже договорился.  
\- Зная тебя, ты бы уже на сломанных ногах туда добирался раз все так серьезно, но посылаешь меня, - Айзек заинтересованно присмотрелся к Стайлзу, весь обратившись в слух, нюх и ходячий кардиограф, - в чем подвох?  
\- Нет подвоха, - Стайлз правда научился обманывать оборотней, - просто я реально труп.  
\- Хммм, - Айзек ему конечно же не поверил, но Стайлз его определенно заинтересовал, - выкладывай.  
\- Её зовут Джи, отвезешь её к Дитону, - Стайлз поморщился от боли вызванной неловким движением и снова замер, - и не беси её, если не хочешь, чтобы твои пытающиеся регенерировать куски собирали по всему штату.  
\- Стайлз, ну какого хрена а, - Айзек зло стукнул своим кофе по столику, - Опять за старое. Дереку ты конечно не сказал?  
\- Я не докладываю каждый свой шаг ему, к тому же это будут и не мои шаги, - Стайлз мотнул головой по направлению к своей сумки, которую собрал отец по его просьбе, а принес сегодня утром Дерек, - подай и погуляй где-нибудь полчаса ок, я предупрежу её? Закадри медсестру, они тебя почему то любят.  
\- Если бы я мог, я бы отказал тебе, - Айзек недовольно хмыкнул и вышел.  
С годами он все больше походил на падшего ангела. Обманчиво мягкая внешность и паршивый характер, но после возвращения ни разу не заставил Дерека сомневаться в его верности стае. Просто Дерек не знал о долгах Айзека перед Стайлзом или хорошо делал вид, что не знал.

* * *

  
Стайлза все время тянуло в сон и он спал с каким-то давно забытым ощущением покоя и удовольствия. Сны его не мучили и он обязательно бы задумался и сильно напрягся по этому невероятному поводу, если бы в нем было чуть меньше лекарств. Или чуть меньше Дерека рядом.  
Проснувшись он обнаружил Джи спящую вместе с ним. Она крепко прижалась к нему с левой стороны. Айзек сидел в кресле рядом с кроватью и ковырялся у себя в телефоне.  
\- Ты говнюк, Айзек.  
\- Не смотри на меня так, она отказалась ехать к Дитону и цитирую: "Я разнесу твою машину в клочья вместе с тобой, если ты не отвезешь меня прямо к Стайлзу", - Айзек почесал шею и невозмутимо продолжил, - Скотт и Кира передают тебе привет и желают скорейшего выздоровления.  
Стайлз мученически возвел глаза к потолку.  
\- Ну да, я сказал им, что ты вернулся. Это же Скотт и он кстати, просил тебя перезвонить как придешь в себя.  
\- Скажи ему, что я лишился трубки, залив её собственной кровью, так что бро придется немного подождать.  
Айзек принялся стучать пальцами по экрану телефона, а Джи проснулась и завозилась рядом со Стайлзом потягиваясь. Айзек прикрыл девушку пледом, заметил Стайлз. Как мило.  
\- Ты должна была сразу поехать к Дитону, как мы договаривались, - сказал ей Стайлз недовольно.  
\- Ты не приехал вчера, я чувствовала что тебе плохо. Я могу полечить тебя.  
\- Ну нет, последнее что я хочу, это чтобы ты вывернула меня наизнанку.  
\- Лечение мне всегда удавалось, - сказала та обиженно сопя.  
\- Мне дороги мои кишки внутри моего живота, прости Джи, но ты слишком не стабильна.  
\- Я могу подпитать тебя, - она с надеждой посмотрела на него, но Стайлз отрицательно покачал головой.  
\- Ты обещал, что не оставишь меня одну, - сказала она тихо уткнувшись ему в плечо, Стайлз даже приобнять её не мог, мешал гипс, швы и общее хреновое ощущения собственной никчемности.  
\- Все было бы как я обещал, но увы, - Стайлз кивком головы указал на самого себя, - непредвиденные обстоятельства. Форс-мажор. Айзек отвезет тебя, я обещаю навестить сразу как смогу. Ок?  
Джи посмотрела на него очень внимательно. Коротко стриженные каштановые волосы. Зеленые глаза. Веснушки. Ей было 17, но она казалось Стайлзу такой юной. Маленькой, глупенькой. Обычная девушка на первый взгляд, но Стайлз видел что она делала с людьми, которые хотели её обидеть.  
\- Мне не нравится здесь ... - она попыталась подобрать слово, - странно, будто что-то тянет. Ты должен уехать со мной.  
\- Все будет отлично, - Стайлз ободряюще ей улыбнулся, - Поверь мне. Дитон хранитель моего лучшего друга, они позаботяться о тебя. Давай вставай и иди.  
Джи послушно встала и собрала свои вещи, не то чтобы она могла напрямую его ослушаться. Хотя было очевидно, что она не желает уходить от него.  
\- Будешь мне должен, - просто сказал Айзек выходя из палаты вслед за Джи.  
\- Твой долг всегда будет больше, ублюдок, - ответил ему Стайлз, хотя, конечно, он будет ему должен. Ведь Айзек ничего не рассказал Дереку, который после последнего происшествия полгода назад, запретил Стайлзу подбирать нестабильных наделенных силой и тащить их к Дитону в надежде, что он пристроит их в какой-нибудь мирный орден, клан, ковен или еще какую-нибудь подобную хрень для обучения. И Дитон пристраивал. Стайлзу было плевать на опасность и он не собирался прекращать помогать, чтобы там не говорил Дерек. Он сам был в такой же ситуации и ему некому было помочь в тот момент. Кто знает, как бы все сложилось, если бы у 18-ти летнего него из прошлого появился бы свой "Стайлз".

* * *

  
Около трех ночи, после смены как и обещал, появился Дерек. Он пах дымом, рвотой и кровью, но Стайлзу все равно стало спокойней. Он слабо пошевелился во сне и протянул открытую ладонь. Дерек едва уловимо улыбнулся, подвинул кресло ближе к кровати и потерся щекой о его ладонь. Внешне Стайлз выглядел бледной тенью себя прошлого, но его запах не изменился, а значит ничего непоправимого не произошло. С этой мыслью он отрубился.

* * *

  
Дерек проснулся от приятного сладкого тянущего давно забытого ощущения. Ему захотелось зажмурится и продлить этот момент. Теплого умиротворенного уюта.  
\- Видела бы тебя сейчас твоя стая, - хрипло со сна, улыбаясь, сказал Стайлз, продолжая осторожно гладить Дерека по голове, зарываясь пальцами ему в волосы. Все-таки Дерек немного изменился, волосы стали чуть длинней чем раньше. Морщинки в уголках глаз чуть глубже. Ему чертовски шло.  
\- Это и твоя стая, - Дерек с трудом взял себя в руки и быстро встал, как будто отрываясь от прикосновений. Потянулся, разминая затекшие мышцы.  
\- Ты щурился от удовольствия, - не унимался Стайлз и Дерек впервые с возвращения слышал по-настоящему довольные нотки в его голосе. Стайлз звучал живым.  
\- Ты действительно хочешь продолжать эту тему? - Дерек посмотрел на Стайлза и тот сразу как-то сник, отвел глаза, потянулся за стаканом на тумбочке и неловко взяв его опрокинул на пол.  
\- Черт, - выругался Стайлз отдернув руку.  
\- Я принесу новый, - и Дерек вышел из палаты.

* * *

  
\- Это плохая идея, - в который раз сказал Дерек.  
Как только Стайлза выписали из больницы он стал осаждать Дерека требованием, чтобы тот отвез его к Неметону.  
\- Мне туда надо, - продолжал настаивать Стайлз.  
\- Стайлз, поправь меня, но не ты ли внезапно бросил всё лет шесть назад и тихо свалили в ночи, - Дерек сделал паузу, - именно из-за Неметона. А теперь значит, тебе туда надо?  
\- Дерек, послушай ...  
\- Нет, это ты послушай, либо выкладывай все как есть, либо не рассчитывай на меня.  
\- Просто отвези меня туда и ты все поймешь, я дома и весь твой в любой момент времени дня и ночи, - на этом Стайлз просто повесил трубку, наверняка отрезая гневную речь последовавшую бы за резким вдохом Дерека.

* * *

  
Дерек тащил Стайлза на себе, до Неметона оставалось еще пара-тройка километров пешком и Стайлз, старался лишний раз не двигаться и не дышать. Не бояться. Не сопротивляться. Не чувствовать. Не думать. Не существовать.  
\- Стайлз, блядь, - Дерек притянул его еще ближе к себе, когти глубже впились в плоть, ему было сложно контролировать себя рядом с Неметоном, - я когда-нибудь убью тебя.  
\- Это не поможет, - из-за боли у Стайлза непроизвольно потекли слезы.  
\- Когда-нибудь ты доведешь меня и я порву тебя на куски, - Дерек дышал с трудом, прерывисто, поверхность и часто, как будто что-то мешало ему свободно дышать, - и я должен был это сделать давно.  
\- Но ты не смог, - усмехнулся Стайлз, слабо пытаясь отодвинуть руки Дерека от себя, вырвать его когти из своего тела.  
\- Нам обязательно идти до самого корневища? - глаза Дерека горели красным и он не позволял отодвинуться от себя ни на дюйм. Кровь пропитала серую футболку Стайлза.  
\- Нет, наверно... - Стайлз глубоко вдохнул искрящийся воздух. Он звенел вокруг них и внутри. Звенел от разлившейся вокруг мощи. На многие километры вокруг, - У меня для тебя очень плохие новости Дерек...  
Неметон пульсировал, выталкивая из себя, как вулкан лаву из жерла, мощные потоки силы во все стороны. Он призывал своих детей и сила его лилась сквозь пространство, землю, время, как сияющий поток света от маяка пронизывает самую темную ночь.

* * *

  
**Наши дни**

Облака отливали чистым серебром еще три дня после восстановления Неметона. Все пришедшие в себя жители, гости и сомнительные гости Бикон-Хиллз с замиранием смотрели на великолепное небо над головой, гадая как они пропустили начало этой феерической красоты.  
Стайлз мирно спал, прижавшись к Дереку. Укус затянулся на следующий день, и Дерек с ужасом думал, что его ожидает в ближайшее полнолуние. Новообращенный маг-самоучка-оборотень. Звучит как проклятье. Дерек свободной рукой нашарил телефон, и быстро напечатал сообщение Коре. Пусть они задержуться в Нью-Йорке подольше на всякий случай.  
Стайлз завозился во сне, перевернувшись на бок. Дереку хотелось верить, что теперь у них будет шанс. Он подтянул Стайлза к себе, уткнулся носом в волосы на затылке. Коротко стриженные, они кололись, но для Дерека это было самое лучшее ощущение на свете. Он потерся о него носом и с огромным трудом удержался, не прикусил за загривок. Инстинкты орали возьми, наконец твоё, но Дерек смог сдержать себя. Он много лет работал капитаном спасательной бригады, работал с людьми. Он мастер контроля.  
\- Эй, - хриплым со сна голосом неожиданно позвал Стайлз.  
\- Эй, - не менее хриплым голосом, с трудом проглотив лезущие клыки, ответил Дерек.  
\- Хотел укусить?  
\- Эмммм, прости?  
Стайлз рассмеялся, и неожиданно подался назад всем телом еще сильнее вжимаясь в Дерека.  
\- Кусай.  
\- Слишком рано, - он попытался воззвать к голосу разума, но получалось как-то не искренне и слабо.  
\- Не хочешь? - Стайлз попытался перевернуться, посмотреть Дереку в глаза, но тот не дал. Навалился сверху, крепко распластав Стайлза по кровати. Давая почувствовать, что хочет. Очень крепко хочет, за все прошедшие с последнего раза много лет хочет.

* * *

 


End file.
